parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Classified´s Series
Classified (Penguins of Madagacar) as Freddy Fazbear Bolt as Bonnie Jewel (Rio) as Chica Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Foxy Ferdinand as Golden Freddy Grey (Sheeps and Wolves) as Toy Freddy Bodi (Rock Dog) as Toy Bonnie Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) as Toy Chica Mittens (Bolt) as Mangle Snoopy as Ballon Boy Toothless (DreamWorks Dragons) Puppet/The Marionette Big Bad Wolf (Goldie and Bear) as Withered Freddy Sparky (Frankenweenie) as Withered Bonnie Mimi (Rio 2) as Whitered Chica Robin Hood (1973) as Withered Foxy Big Bad Wolf (Disney) as Shadow Freddy Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Shadow Bonnie Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) as JJ (Balloon Girl) Scraps (Corpse Bride) as Endoskeleton Roscoe and Desoto (Oliver and Company) as Springtrap Adolf Wolf as Phantom Freddy Sweet Pea (Huevos: Little Rooster´s Egg-Cellent Adventure) as Phantom Chica Farley (Charlotte´s Web 2: Wilbur Great Adventure) as Phantom Foxy Lucifer (Cinderella) as Phantom Mangle Lil Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch´s London Big Adventure) as Phantom Balloon Boy Dragon Maleficent (The Sleeping Beauty) as Phantom Puppet Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as Nightmare Freddy Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp´s Adventure) as Nightmare Bonnie Zira (The Lion King 2 Simba´s Pride) as Nightmare Chica Dag (Barnyard) as Nightmare Foxy Adult Ronno (Bambi) as Nightmare Fredbear Yzma cat (The Emperor´s New Groove) as Nightmare Mangle Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) as Nightmarionee Steele (Balto) as Nightmare Balloon Boy Makunga (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) as Nightmare Elliot (Open Season series) as Fredbear Plush Alpha (Up) as Plushtrap Adult Bambi as Fredbear Delgado (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) as Springbonnie Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Jack O´ Bonnie Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) as Jack O´ Chica Teodora (Legend Quest) as Circus Baby Chungu (The Lion Guard) as Funtime Freddy Princess Dawn (A Wizard´s Tale) as Ballora Crash Bandicoot as Funtime Foxy Peter Rabbit (2018) as Bon Bon El Frijol, El Arroz, El Chino, El Cubano y La Niña (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) as Bidybabs Xochitl, Kika, Valentina, Juanita, Beatriz and Marcela (Las Leyendas) as Minireenas Mr. Big (Top Cat Begins) as Ennard Norcutt (Monster Island) as Yenndo El Chavo Animado as Electrobab Moribunda (Las Leyendas) as Bonnet Atzi (Brijes) and Nikté as Two Minireenas Badwolf (Ever After High) as Lolbit Haida (Aggretsuko) as Rockstar Freddy Max (The Secret Life of Pets) as Rockstar Bonnie Di (Huevocartoon) as Rockstar Chica Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Rockstar Foxy Eveline (Wicked Flying Monkeys) as Scrap Baby Linnux (Rock Dog) as Molten Freddy Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as Scraptrap Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Lefty Gabu (One Stormy Night: Secret Friends) as Helpy Captain Celaeno (My Little Pony: The Movie) as Funtime Chica Elliot (Pete´s Dragon 2016) as Security Puppet Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Music Man Chura (The Lion Guard) as Happy Frog Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Orville Elephant Perry-Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) as El Chip Pig (Barnyard/Back at the Barnyard) as Pigpatch Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) as Mr. Hippo Wall-e as Candy Cadet Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Nedd Bear Red Ranger (Power Rangers) as Mike Smith Jimmy Neutron as The Phone Guy Woody (Toy Story) as Jeremy Fitzgerald Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) as Night Guard Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) as Purple Guy Marty Mcfly (Back to the Future) as Kenny Kimo (Brijes) as The Big Brother Lucas, Terry and Freddy (Monster Island, A Wizard´s Tale and Brijes) as the Bullies Gaby (Wicked Flying Monkeys) as Chloe Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs) as Employeer with Fredbear's suit Manolo (The Book of Life) as Vlad Maria (The Book of Life) as Clara Don Andres (Las Leyendas) as HandUnit Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) as Michael Afton "Eggs Bennedict" Tania (Imaginum) as Elizabeth Afton El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) as Henry Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) as Michael afton Black Hat (Villainous) as Himself Animatronics Classified penguins.jpg|Classified as Freddy Fazbear Bolt-bolt-1.69.jpg|Bolt as Bonnie Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Chica Zootopia-Nick-Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Foxy Ferdinand-2.jpg|Ferdinand as Golden Freddy Grey in Sheep and Wolves.jpg|Grey as Toy Freddy Bodi looks a poster.png|Bodi as Toy Bonnie Eva gallery 01 v2.jpg|Eva as Toy Chica Mittens.jpg|Mittens as Mangle Snoopy flamenco by bradsnoopy97-d9w1n39.jpg|Snoopy as Balloon Boy Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Puppet/Marionette Big89.png|Big Bad Wolf as Withered Freddy Sparky the Dog.png|Sparky as Withered Bonnie Rio2 Mimi5.PNG|Mimi as Withered Chica Robin_Hood_Disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Withered Foxy Bigbadwolf.png|Big Bad Wolf as Shadow Freddy Zarodisney.png|Zero as Shadow Bonnie Fifi-the-peanuts-movie-0.77.jpg|Fifi as JJ (Balloon Girl) Corpse8.jpg|Scraps as Endoskeleton Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Springtrap Adolf_Wolf.png|Adolf Wolf as Phantom Freddy Chiquis.jpg|Chiquis as Phantom Chica Farley the Fox-0.jpg|Farley as Phantom Foxy Lucifer in Cinderella 3 A Twist in Time.jpg|Lucifer as Phantom Mangle 7r3dww3-_400x400.jpg|Lil Lightning as Phatom Balloon Boy Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Phantom Puppet Dave.jpg|Dave as Nightmare Freddy Buster.png|Buster as Nightmare Bonnie Zira&KLIFF.png|Zira as Nightmare Chica Dag (1).jpg|Dag as Nightmare Foxy Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Nightmare Fredbear Yzmakitten1.jpg|Yzma (cat) as Nightmare Mangle 6e9b01394a800186e88d6876dcb54d2cdd9eb0df_hq.jpg|Indominus Rex as Nightmarionee Steele.png|Steele as Nightmare Balloon Boy Makunga.jpg|Makunga as Nightmare Elliot in Open Season Shorts.jpg|Elliot as Fredbear (Plush) sanpha.png|Alpha as Plushtrap Bambi Adult.jpg|Bambi as Fredbear Delgado.png|Delgado as Springbonnie lung.png|Tai Lung as Jack O´ Bonnie Queen Chrysalis smiling S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis as Jack O´ Chica Teodora Villavicencio.jpg|Teodora as Circus Baby Chungu.png|Chungu as Funtime Freddy DgtMnY9W0AAbiW9.jpg|Princess Dawn as Ballora CRASHBANDICOOT.png|Crash Bandicoot as Funtime Foxy Peter Rabbit 2018 Screenshot 0383.jpg|Peter Rabbit (2018) as Bon Bon 26240803_1985141628425891_8420580008435513997_o.jpg|El Chino, La Niña, El Cubano, El Frijol y El Arroz as Bidybabs Xóchitl_infobox.png|Xochitl Kika_la_llorona.png|Kika Valentina_de_las_momias.png|Valentina Juanita 76.jpg|Juanita Marcella_Mainstay.png|and Marcela as Minireenas Vlcsnap-2015-09-15-12h57m43s6091.png|Mr. Big (Mr. Don) as Ennard Norcutt.png|Norcutt as Yenndo 52f2e8400aa1c1dfa6c928812d0fbd72.png|El Chavo Animado as Electrobab Moribunda.png|Moribunda as Bonnet Pixarmfg1-1-.jpg|Atzi Nikte.png|and Nikté as Two Minireenas Cerise's_Picnic_Panic_-_Badwolf_is_confused.jpg|Badwolf as Lolbit 356416.jpg|Haida as Rockstar Freddy Max in The Secret Life of Pets 2.jpg|Max as Rockstar Bonnie di.png|Di as Rockstar Chica Tod.jpg|Tod as Rockstar Foxy Bud_and_Lou-8.png|Bud and Lou as Springtrap Eveline GDO.png|Eveline as Scrap Baby Linnux--15.8.jpg|Linnux as Molten Freddy Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Lefty Kodi-balto-7967384-720-576.jpg|Kodi as Nedd Bear Captain Celaeno1.png|Captain Celaeno as Funtime Chica 636062680454150595-reel-1ab-grd057_0019558.jpg|Elliot (2016) as Security Puppet Chief Bogo.jpg|Chief Bogo as Music Man Chura.png|Chura as Happy Frog Po and shifu talking about inner peace in new kung fu panda 2 clip.jpg|Po as Orville Elephant Perry motorcylce.jpg|Perry/Agent-P as El Chip Pig-the-pig-barnyard-74.3.jpg|Pig as Pigpatch OSN02.jpg|Gabu as Helpy Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Mr. Hippo WALL-E in WALL-E.jpg|Wall-e as Candy Cadet Humans 1_Red.png|Red Ranger as Mike Smith Jimmy-neutron-disneyscreencaps.com-4756.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as The Phone Guy Woody character.png|Woody as Jeremy Fitzgerald dab683b789c1dfbd677fbb6d31202c86.jpg|Ben Tennyson as The Night Guard Coco Ernesto de la cruz w guitar.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz as The Purple Guy (William Afton) pixarmfg5.jpg|Kimo as The Big Brother Marty McFly.jpg|Marty Mcfly as Little Brother Lucas_IC.png|Lucas Here-Comes-The-Grump-Movie-New-Pic-10.jpg|Terry pixarmfg6.jpg|And Freddy as The Bullies Gabby_GDO.png|Gabby as Chloe Humbert the Huntsman.png|Humbert The Huntsman as Employeer with Fredbear's suit 1499073513_893019_1499073758_noticia_normal.jpg|Luke Skywalker as Michael Afton "Eggs Bennedict" Martians.jpg|Tania as Elizabeth Afton FB_IMG_1523824237618.jpg|El Chacas as Henry Manolo book of life.png|Manolo as Vlad Maria_Posada_Official.png|Maria as Clara Don_Andrés_infobox.png|Don Andres as HandUnit Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:San juanito films Spoofs